


The Worst Parents in Fillory

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Queliot Family Fics [4]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Domestic, M/M, Parenthood, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Teddy gets caught sneaking in from the Flying Forest.





	The Worst Parents in Fillory

“Eliot, Eliot!” Quentin whisper shouted as he tried to wake Eliot.

“What do you want Q I was in the middle of a good dream?” 

“Well sorry for interrupting I just thought you'd like to know someone was breaking in.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“Someone is trying to break into cottage” 

“Okay okay I'll get up”

Eliot finally got up after enough pushing and prodding from Quentin. 

The sounds were coming from the kitchen. 

Quentin lit a candle as they walked towards the room. 

“What the fuck!?” Eliot yelled as they saw who was making the noises.

Teddy was sitting at the table eating a bunch of fruit and a loaf of bread.

“It's like 2am why aren't you in bed young man?” Quentin asked him. 

Teddy just laughed at his dads. “I was hungry” 

“Oh my god he's stoned!” Eliot exclaimed. 

“What?” Q asked. “Teddy did you sneak out to go to the Flying Forest?”

“No” Teddy replied still laughing the whole time. 

“He probably went with that Sebastian and those other idiots.” Eliot said.

“Well what do we do?” Q asked as he pulled El aside. “I mean we've both been high” 

“Q he's 16 and our son I think that means we get to discipline him.”

“Well we better wait till he's sober then. I don't think he can understand a lot right now.” 

“Okay we'll wait till morning then. Teddy don't sneak out again and go to bed. Come on Q I want to get back to that dream.” Eliot ordered as he pushed Q backed towards their room. 

“Shouldn't we make sure he makes it to bed okay?” 

“I think he'll be fine” Eliot replied as he pointed towards Teddy who had fallen asleep at the table. 

 

El was up first the next morning and made sure to make as much racket as possible. He assumed correctly that alcohol had also been involved in their son's night of mischief. 

“Ugh Pop can you please not be so loud?” 

“Oh I'm sorry Teddy am I disturbing you?” Eliot tried sarcastically. “Here let me get you some water.” as he slammed the jug down on the table.

Teddy groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“Oh good you're up” Quentin said as he came into the kitchen. “Your pop and I were talking and we've decided on your punishment. You have to work the mosaic for the next two days.” 

“Ughhh seriously Dad, Pop!? Why can't I have cool parents?!” 

“I know sweetie we're the worst parents in Fillory aren't we?” Eliot said as he sat down next to him and patted his back. “Now chop chop scamper scamper that mosaic won't create itself” 

“I hate you both” Teddy exclaimed as he slammed the cottage door behind him.

“I miss the Teddy that liked us El. You think he'll come back to us someday?”

“I hope so Q because this teenager bullshit is exhausting.” 

“I guess we better go show him what pattern to try.” 

“See we are cool parents helping our kid with his punishment.”

Quentin groaned at that as he and Eliot walked outside.


End file.
